<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Eve by orpheous87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464942">New Year's Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87'>orpheous87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edinburgh, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little drabble for New Year's Eve. Let's hope 2021 is better for us all!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am at a complete loss as to why Muggles go so crazy over this,” Draco said to Harry as they walked through the streets of Edinburgh on New Year’s Eve. There were people everywhere he looked. </p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “I don’t know either,” he said. “I was never allowed to join in the celebrations at the Dursleys house while I was growing up. It’s just another day, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Draco nodded. “I think so. Nothing has ever changed, as far as I can tell.” </p>
<p>“Me neither. I just thought it might be nice to see the new year in somewhere other than London,” Harry replied. “From what I’ve seen on the TV, it’s always a bit wild here.” </p>
<p>“It certainly looks like it,” Draco said, watching as a man in a kilt danced past them.</p>
<p>“I have to say, I didn’t think it would be <i>this</i> busy,” Harry admitted. </p>
<p>“Well, this is a lesson learned then, isn’t it?” Draco smiled. “Next year, how about we go somewhere quiet for New Year? And celebrate just you and me?” </p>
<p>Harry returned the smile. “That sounds perfect. Let’s make the most of this year, then and go up to the gardens where the biggest party is.” </p>
<p>“Will we get in?” Draco asked with a frown. </p>
<p>“We’re wizards. Of course we will,” Harry said with a wink. “Come on.” </p>
<p>Draco laughed as Harry grabbed his hand and led him along Princes Street and into the gardens. There was a live band playing and even though he wasn’t really familiar with the music, he enjoyed dancing to it, pulling Harry close for the slower songs. </p>
<p>Harry grinned as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck while they danced and lost track of time.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, a countdown started and they realised it was nearly midnight. </p>
<p><i> “Three… two… one!”</i> </p>
<p>As the crowd reached one, there was a great chorus of “Happy New Year!” punctuated by the loudest fireworks that Draco had ever heard. He looked at Harry, whose eyes were shining behind their glasses and then planted a passionate kiss on his lips. </p>
<p>Harry returned the kiss hungrily, holding Draco tightly. “Happy New Year, Draco,” he said as they parted, smiling. </p>
<p>“Happy New Year, Harry,” Draco replied, returning the smile. They looked at each other for a moment before turning their gaze to the sky to enjoy the fireworks, their arms still wrapped around each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>